Monster meet interspecies
by rexmankill
Summary: The courier... is a mysterious man, hes a loner, a wander, but after losing a bet he agrees to take part in some Exchange program in Japan, not knowing the trouble it would cause him : one-shot AU


Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

Bold priority events

Italic different language from the main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout, nor A day in the life with a monster girl but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

Japan

A large figure stud atop a larger building staring into the dark night sky, his ruby red gazing across the dimly lit city

The figure is tall, standing at a staggering 6ft 10inch and being as wide as a door frame

He appears to be wearing a large plain pair of combat trousers and a large, armoured Kevlar overcoat (elite riot gear) both of which coloured black and grey, on his face lies a pair of orange-glassed black-rimmed sports glasses

His skin is a ghostly pale and his snowy spiky hair sits up from his head freely, he appears to be in thought

"can't believe I actually agreed to this" he mutters with a hint of regret in his voice as he gazes upon the darkly illuminated city he inhabited

"such a nice place compared to home… then again it's not hard to be better than there" he mutters ominously as he turns away and slowly trots his way towards a door into the building… until a device in his pocket rings… his phone!

"Courier here," he says as soon as he opens it, pausing in place

"…I'm on the roof… I'll be right down" he responds pocketing the device

"might as well makes an entrance," he says a small smile finding its way onto his lips as he spins around, facing the edge of the building

Street level

A dark-haired woman stands on the side of the street, a suit and sunglasses adorning her body, and a short mini-skirt showing off her long legs

"where is he?" she questions a puzzled look upon her face, she suddenly raises one of her eyebrows as the hears rapid, heavy footsteps

She looks up seeing the aforementioned Courier… airborne?

"Ohh, don't you dare YOU BAST-"

CRUNCH/SHATTER

And he lands... directly on top of her car, pancaking the small vehicle with his feet and leaving two massive foot imprints

He leaps out of the wreckage looking no worse for wear a smile on his face

"Hello, Smith… to what do I owe the pleasure of your early arrival?" he questions bowing as she looks at him, seething with anger

"you just flattered my car" she darkly replies causing him to pause in confusion… before slowly turning towards the said car, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

"so that's what that sound was… it's your own fault for parking in my landing zone" he says dismissing it and walking up to the smaller women, all the whilst crossing his arms

"what kind of sane person has a LANDING ZONE!" she roars angrily pointing her finger at the courier... Who stares with a blank expression

"right… you're not sane" she mutters in defeat, shaking her head making him smile in victory

"so, why are you here so early?" he questions again gesturing to the moon above them… only seeing the sun?

"what do you mean, I'm on time?" she questions as he looks about the sky in confusion, she notices the look of confusion upon his face

"how fucking long was I on that roof…. And how didn't I notice the sun?" he ponders looking to the ground as if it would give him the answers he desired,

"I suddenly don't want to tell you… but I am delivering your first charge" she says in pity for the poor 'charge'

"oh yea that was today wasn't it," he says to himself as he looks back at her forgetting about the lack of time awareness he possessed

"yes, it was… I'm so sorry Miia" she whispers the last part… but he still hears her causing him to raise the eyebrows

"Miia?" he questions looking towards her… and then noticing the large trailer on the side of the road near the broken car

'what is up with me today?' he internally questions at his lack of surrounding awareness

The women sigh gesturing for the back of the trailer to be opened revealing its sole occupant… a red lamia-girl!

She slowly slithers out, he long red tail taking a while to fully depart the truck… and hides behind Smith from the man in front of her, his expression is blank as his glasses hide his eyes… but she can tell his gaze is fixed on her

"come on… lets head in" he says emotionlessly walking towards the gate of his house and entering a short passcode… it opens allowing him to walk in, the two women following him inside

Inside the house

Agent Smith sits in a plain char drinking a cup of coffee, a happy look plastered on her face, Miia stands beside her and Courier stands opposite them his arms crossed. his expression stony

"ahh thank you, Courier… you know you make really good coffee" she comments looking at him with a smile, which fades upon noticing his blank expression and fixation in Miia

"now Miia remember what I told you about mister Courier" Smith warns getting a short nod from the girl who looks towards the ground

"and Mr Courier I need you to-" but her sentence is cut off as he storms past the pair, disappearing into his house… Miia looks even more defeated at the apparent distain he had

'I knew it… he hates me' she thinks to herself as he face beings to swell and tears slowly begin to form... until she feels something touch her lower body, she quickly swivels her head and upper body to look at it

She looks back in shock to see Mr Courier placing a large thick blanket over her tail, causing a moan to escape her lips at the warms it offered her cold body

"From my knowledge reptiles are usually cold-blooded not sure if that applies to lamias… bu-" he is cut off as she lunges at him, crushing him in a hug and catching him off guard

"thank you!" she shouts out… not noticing the gun in his hand, something Smith does… but he puts it away as quickly as he drew it easing her nerves,

'I thought I told her not to do that" she thinks shaking her head and rising to her feet, Mia stops rubbing her head and looks at Smith

"well I have to go now so have fun you two," she says leaving the house in a flash, and leaving the pair stood there in confusion

A few hours later

Miia slowly opens the door to The Courier's room, intending to use him as a living body header… only to find him awake and staring out the open window his face as cold as stone

"…Mr Courier?" she questions looking at him curiously… he shakes his head, muttering something in a strange language, before closing the window and looking towards her

"it's late Miia… so what's causing you to be up so? He questions causing her to take a double take at said question deciphering the way he said it

"Ohh… it was cold in my room… and I don't have my heater, so I was coming into your room to use you" she answers truthfully… and covers her mouth in shock as he removes his sunglasses, wiping some dust off

"yea sorry about that… smith didn't give me a heads up about who would be staying first… so I couldn't prepare very well" he mutters walking over to the girl meeting her at eye level which was a clue to her abnormalness since he was 6 ft 10 and she was a small-bodied girl, who would normally be at most 5 ft 4

"Mr Cour-"

"no formality Miia. just Courier is fine" he cuts her off having heard enough of 'mister' today

"err… Courier?" she questions bringing her hands together she looks at him finding his gaze lies on her chest… her exposed chest

"where is your top?" he questions his eyebrow-raising from behind their hiding place behind his glasses

"Ohh lamias prefer to sleep in our natural states… clothes tend to make it - uncomfortable to sleep" she responds slithering closer to him as he crosses his arms not completely believing her

"sorry… anyway what was your question?" he asks noticing her closeness

"can… can I sleep with you tonight so I don't freeze" the questions shyly as she twiddles her fingers nervously

"ok" he responds blankly as she looks up an open-mouthed smile hanging off her face

"just… be careful ok… I don't react well when something disturbed me" he warns her noting she was about to leap at him again… she briefly remembers agent smith warning her about this too and remembers what she did earlier

"ok… thank you" she mutters slowly making her way over to him as he sat on his bead

In the morning

Courier awakens to feel himself being squeezed by something… but just before he begins to tear it to pieces he sees what it is, seeing a peaceful Miia wrapped around him

"Miia… please let go" he puffs out through grit teeth getting a sleepy murmur in response… he shakes his head in annoyance… until he remembers something a friend once told him

Flashback

The Courier takes cover behind a large concrete wall as bullets impact said wall a, a large blond-haired, blue-eyed, man takes cover across from him

He pops his head up firing in the direction of the shooter silencing him before he looks to the courier

"hey Courier?" the man question in a thick German accent catching his friends attention

"what is it Harris?" the courier questions back, putting a fresh clip into his rifle

"you have a snake, right? … well, the tips of their tails are very sensitive… kind of like the bottom of our feet" he says as Courier pauses, before slowly looking towards the man in confusion

"Harris… have you been on the internet again?" Courier questions back causing the man to scoff at the assertion

"WAS?… NEIN!… I saw it when I was watching Scott" he replies as a third man, brown-haired green-eyed, peaks out of cover

"you were watching me?" Scott asks in a Texan accent raising an eyebrow

"I watch everyone" Harris replies happily

At this point, a 4th man peeks out

"You dare tell anyone what I look at and I shove my foot so far up your arse I'll have to tie the lace through your ear" he threatens in a posh British accent, as he looked menacingly at Harris

"Ohh don't worry Dylan I won't tell a soul, lest they also be damned like you and I" Harris responds much to now named Dylan's annoyance

"Harris when we get back you're getting shoved into the bloody toilet head first, Dylan threatens as the other two laughs in agreement… Harris goes silent in fear

Back in the present

"well couldn't hurt to try" he mutters to himself, grabbing the tail and gently rubbing the end of it, causing Miia to scream out in what appears to be pleasure gripping him harder

"looks like it's working… slowly" he mutters doing it even fasted… and Miia lets go exhausted

Courier quickly gets to his feet… and notices Miia shiver

"hmmm…" he hums leaking the room and heading for the bathroom, he soon arrived in the above average sized bathroom, he turned the bath on at a hot temperature before admiring it his hands on his hips... And he suddenly sides steps avoiding the red blur which shot into the bath

He leaves the room before she regains her senses walking towards the kitchen

"what do snakes like to eat?" he questions rubbing his chin in thought going to the fridge, eyeing up the chicken

"fuck it, I'll cook all of it," he says grabbing everything off the shelves and the fridge and depositing it on the table

He gets to work making a large meal, eggs, bacon sausages, chicken, stake etc.4 and eventually finishes as Miia slithers out the bathroom multiple towels adorning her body… and her mouth waters at the sight of so much food

She leaps at the table and begins to devour everything on it with great speed… and finishes leaving just a leg of ham… which she quickly finishes before passing out

"…huh… I guess big girls got to eat" he mutters walking over and picking her larger form up gently and easily despite the added weight, and a large amount of matter

He carried her to his room setting her on his reinforced bed before leaving the room and the house in general

He walks down the street his hands in his pockets in deep thought

"so, I need to go food shopping huh… wunderbar" he says reaching for his phone

"naa… I'll just order the food online… I mean only an idiot would go the shop for that much food" he says as somewhere else in the city a woman sneezes but continues on with her day

He turns into an alleyway for a shortcut… until 4 people walk out holding melee weapons… they look like they belong in an 80s cop flick

"OI… HAND' OVER ALL YA' VALUABLES AND WE WON'T KILL YA'!" the one he could only guess as the leader says as Courier looks at him passively

"listen here junior, I am on my way somewhere, so why don't you and your little boy scouts trot off home" Courier responds as the boy falters a bit… before raising his pipe and charging yelling… and flies back as Courier's fist impacts his face knocking him out

"BOSS!" the others yell running over to the unconscious man as The Courier walks past them not batting an eye… and turns around suddenly catching a knife in his hand

The other man growls in anger preparing attack once again... Until something cold touches his nose, the barrel of a revolver

"I thought I said go HOME!" The Courier says his voice thunderous causing all of them to shake in fear running of dragging their leader with them… The Courier sigs placing his revolver back in its holster before turning and walking away, he soon arrives at his destination... A cafe

He takes a seat inside ordering a large coffee… and Harris takes a seat across from him

"Harris" he greets

"Courier" Harris greets back

"damit haben…hebben u löysin ne?" the courier question altering languages

"nine… inte än" Harris responds back doing similar

(translation Courier: so, have… have you found them yet?" Harris: no… not yet)

Courier nods in dissatisfaction, a frown on his face, he stands and takes his coffee to go… Harris also stands

"well Harris, Miia is properly wondering where I am now… so I'll see you later" he responds causing Harris to smile a bit

"ja?... can't wait to tell Dylan you got a girl… he won't believe it" Harris responds with a grin, leaving before The Courier can correct him

"she's not my,… ahh forget it" he responds walking out and heading home to find a delivery truck outside, and a man with a large clipboard

"delivers for a Mr core-I-air," the man says causing The Courier to shake his head sighing

"ugghhh… yup," he says sighing The Courier on it as the men all take the food inside The Courier closely following them… they leave as soon as they are done

"… they are creepily efficient" he mutters walking up the stairs and to his door looking inside... seeing a sleeping Miia who looks bloated with food

"or not… meh, sleeps for the weak" he says leaving the room and wandering downstairs

The next morning

Miia awakes to find herself lying in Courier's bed, the owner of said bed nowhere in sight

She slithers to the door slowly opening it and peering out into the empty corridors seeing nothing… and yet she can hear a strange sound resonating down the corridor

She slithers her way down it, making it to the stairs to see… the Courier's playing on some sort of device… a computer game!

"no… yea fuck you too Scott… and that's why I am at the top of the leaderboard" he says as winner and shouting comes from the device… he looks towards the stairs seeing Miia… her face contorted in puzzlement at the strange language

"Alright, Scott I hear ya… looks, Miia is awake, I've got to go... Tatar" he says as the device switches off

"ok, Miia… how are you feeling?" he questions looking at her as she slightly smiles

"yes, darling… I feel fine" she responds causing him to pause

"…darling?" he questions but he gets no response as she stares at his face… or more importantly, his ruby red eyes which gaze at her blankly

"something the matter?" he questioned noticing her staring

"no… just your eyes… they seem so… lifeless" she states struggling to find a sufficient word

"yea… so you want to go out and see the city?" he questions as her sour expression turns to one of happiness

"SHOPPING!" she yells heading upstairs to get changed into outdoor clothes

45 minutes later

As Miia excitedly slithers through the city The Courier slowly wanders behind her in thought about his life

"Darling… are you ok?" she asks; however, his answer is cut off by a loud man laughing obnoxiously

"EHHH, DID YU' EAR' DAT'? She called em' 'darling'" he mocks looking towards Miia in disgust

"what is it?" his girlfriend questions also looking in disgust

"I think it's one of those monsters… its ugly" he says as both burst into laughter

Miia now upset goes to swat the two with her tail… until for Courier to appear inches away from them causing her to pause in shock at his speed

"I'm sorry can you repeat yourself… I didn't catch that?" he asks causing the man to open his mouth either to repeat himself of shout would not be known as blood suddenly spurted from his mouth, the courier lovered his hand …. And he falls to the ground

"AHHH, WHAT THE FUCK YO-" but he is cut off as Courier places his foot on his knee slowly stepping on it and making the man scream in pain as a loud crack is heard

"the strongest bone in the human body is the femur… it can take about 14 thousand psi before it cracks… a strong large man like myself can do about 14 and a half… though I can do a lot more… what do you think that will do to your knee?" he questions a large smile on his face at their looks of terror

Suddenly he steps off the man who craws away holding his face and his leg in pain the women helping him

"…wankers" he mutters turning back towards the shocked Miia and the shocked pedestrians, however, a gaze from the courier sends the latter packing

"… come on miia let's go somewhere more... private" he says walking towards nearby hotel with her following closely and nervously

Inside a room

The Courier lies on the bed in thought while Miia stares at him from across the room a small blush on her face

'why did I get to annoyed with that pillock… I've had closer friends insulted before and not batted an eye and yet…' he though trails off as he looks at Mila at her cute little innocent face and her Wide 'Hips'

KBOOM

The wall gives way as multiple armed soldiers charge through Aiming rifles towards the pair

"False alarm. captain, why are you still aiming your weapon?" the confused agent smith asks before looking towards Courier and seeing the large revolver in his hand, hammer back ready to fire

She quickly leaps between the pair blocking their views, neither falter

"OI, BOTH OF YOU GUNS DOWN! She orders mightly as the captain follows orders and Courier, because he realised they weren't a threat… and weren't hostile

"you know Mr Courier, when I got told of a lamia and a human entering a love hotel, I go scared… but it's just you so all is well" she says missing the looks Miia gives her

"Sorry about that Smith… I was a bit… preoccupied trying to stop myself from murdering, someone to realises this was a love hotel" he apologises getting to his feet and approaches her, Miia slither in behind him

"Ohh, speak of the devil" he mutters eyeing the familiar pair at the end of the corridor

"YOU!" he shouts getting his feet and charging the courier not noticing the police officers present and stopping as a terrifying presence overtakes him, the courier grins

"me?... you say that like you can do something to me… but you can't… so run along before I do something you'll regret" he threatens sending a shiver up the back off all those present

The man starts to back off shaking with fear

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!" he yells frantically running out the door tears following him, the women soon follow fear in her eyes

The courier continues to stare out the door, before he turns to the two women ignoring their looks

"you know the sad thing is... he's not wrong" he mutters low enough so no one can hear him, but not before saying goodbye to Smith

"Come on Miia lets get home," he says heading for the exit causing the snake girl to immediately chase after him

'What... What was that... I've never felt so terrified' Smith things barely able to stop herself shaking with fear

Author note: Hello guys and gals it's me Rex thanks for reading and err... chow for now


End file.
